Some recently released vehicles are equipped with various electronic control devices for enhancing convenience and driver safety. These vehicles are basically equipped with an in-vehicle communication network for mutual communication between the electronic control devices.
In particular, with continuous increase in the number of in-vehicle electronic controllers and an enabled link with various external devices, an existing vehicle communication network may become overloaded and wiring harness-related costs may increase.
In addition, consumer demand for in-vehicle high-quality video and audio data and increase in applications using video requires extension of bandwidths.
In particular, research has been actively conducted into a big data platform for vehicles for collecting various types of data in a vehicle such as, for example, big data. The data can be collected in conjunction with a terminal for vehicles capable of performing wireless communication, for example, a vehicle head unit, and providing various services using the collected data.
However, as the amount of collected vehicle data increases, a bandwidth used for data transmission and a storage capacity of a server for storing collected vehicle data rapidly increase. As a result, cost for extension and operation of such systems has been increasing.
In addition, when various external systems require transmission of vehicle data through a wireless network, in-vehicle network load, for example, controller area network (CAN) bus load increases, which may adversely affect control and safety of the vehicle.